


For Those We Have Lost

by crowsaerie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsaerie/pseuds/crowsaerie
Summary: Ithlinne takes a moment to remember her fallen comrades.
Kudos: 1





	For Those We Have Lost

Ithlinne felt numb. Her arms hung heavy at her sides, and she was nearly as still as a statue, were it not for her hair whipping past her face. There she stood at the edge of the world, overlooking the wind-torn wastes of Coerthas beneath her feet. 

Her eyes were blank. Had anyone looked into them, they would have thought she was gone. But she was alone, and grateful for it.

_My son..._

Edmont Fortemps' words echoed in her mind, which had emptied to all else. He would not give her the chance to speak of Haurchefant's death, and so she remained silent, as she was wont. She had not said a word since she left the Fortemps Manor, nor did she make a sound when she took her perch at the Last Vigil. She did not know what to do or think. She was too tired to even be frustrated with herself.

It never got any easier.

Ithlinne had lost her friends one by one. She had seen so much death already, so many lives lost and wasted along her journey to become the Warrior of Light. Every time it happened, she was expected to steel herself and carry on. For she did the work that no one else could.

Except for him. Haurchefant had loved her tales of heroism, and she could only imagine what desires that brought forth in him. Did he too wish to be a hero? She could only guess, as he stood before her with his shield bared, ready to lay down his life for her, that he did.

_My friend..._

Emotions flooded in, and there was little she could do to stand against them. She folded her arms on the short stone wall that separated her from the abyss. She buried her head in the crook of her arm. And she wept. For Haurchefant, she wept. For Moenbryda, for Wilred, she wept. For Y'shtola, Thancred, Yda, and Papalymo, and Minfilia she wept. For all the friends she had made, for all she had lost, she poured out her heart, until she had nothing left to give.

With her eyes dried, Ithlinne watched the stars travel across the sky, and hoped, deep within her heart, that they were watching her too.


End file.
